Relaciones Canadá-Reino Unido/Reino Unido
Reyes británicos con primeros ministros canadienses Isabel II = Isabel II del Reino Unido Isabel II - Louis St. Laurent.jpg| Princess Elizabeth and Prince Philip with Canadian Prime Minister Louis St. Laurent in 1951. (Library and Archives Canada / PA-123994) Isabel II - John Diefenbaker.jpg| John Diefenbaker greeting Queen Elizabeth II. University of Saskatchewan, University Archives & Special Collections Isabel II - Lester B. Pearson.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Prime Minister Lester B. Pearson enjoy a laugh together, during a visit to Canada in 1967. (Montreal Gazette) Isabel II - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II signs Canada's constitutional proclamation in Ottawa on April 17, 1982 as Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau looks on. The Harper government says it will mark the 30th anniversary of the patriation of the Constitution — by issuing a couple of news releases.THE CANADIAN PRESS/Stf-Ron Poling Brian Mulroney - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II toasts with Prime Minister Brian Mulroney in Quebec City on Oct. 23, 1987. The Queen and Prince Philip visited British Columbia, Saskatchewan and Quebec over a 16-day long tour. (The Canadian Press) Isabel II - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Queen Elizabeth and Prime Minister Jean Chretien smile at the beginning of an official dinner in St. John's Newfoundland in this file photo dated June 1997. (Jacques Boissinot / The Canadian Press, via the Globe & Mail) Isabel II - Paul Martin.jpg| The Queen's visit may be caught up in a mounting crisis surrounding the Canadian Prime Minister Paul Martin. BBC Isabel II - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper had a private meeting with Queen Elizabeth II at Buckingham Palace on Wednesday. (John Stillwell / AP) Isabel II - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Canada's Prime Minister Justin Trudeau shakes hands with Britain's Queen Elizabeth during a private audience at Buckingham Palace in London, Britain November 25, 2015. REUTERS/Yui Mok/pool Primeros ministros británicos con primeros ministros canadienses Theresa May = Theresa May Justin Trudeau - Theresa May.jpg| British Prime Minister Theresa May meets with Prime Minister Justin Trudeau in his office on Parliament Hill in Ottawa on Sept. 18, 2017. SEAN KILPATRICK/THE CANADIAN PRESS |-| David Cameron= David Cameron David Cameron - Stephen Harper.jpg| Brothers in arms: Like-minded prime inisters Stephen Harper, right, and David Cameron are seen outside 10 Downing Street in London in 2010. (ADRIAN WYLD / THE CANADIAN PRESS) David Cameron - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau met with British Prime Minister David Cameron at 10 Downing Street in London on Wednesday. The pair discussed a range of topics, including international security. (Justin Tallis/Associated Press) |-| Gordon Brown= Gordon Brown Gordon Brown - Paul Martin.jpg| Canadian Finance Minster Paul Martin, US Treasury Secretary Paul O'Neill and British Chancellor Gordon Brown. AP Gordon Brown - Stephen Harper.jpg| Canada's Prime Minister Stephen Harper and his wife Laureen are welcomed by Britain's Prime Minister Gordon Brown and his wife Sarah. Photo: Stephen Hird |-| Tony Blair = Tony Blair Jean Chrétien - Tony Blair.jpg| Left to right: Mr. Jean Chretien (Prime Minister, canada) with Mr. Tony Blair (UK Prime Minister). NATO photos. Paul Martin - Tony Blair.jpg| De izquierda a derecha, el británico Tony Blair, el surafricano Thabo Mbeki, el rumano Adrian Nastase, el español José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, la neozelandesa Helen Clark y el canadiense Paul Martin, ayer en Budapest. AP Stephen Harper - Tony Blair.jpg| Blair Calls Stephen ‘Stephen’ |-| John Major= John Major Brian Mulroney - John Major.jpg| El 16 de julio de 1991. La reina Isabel II posa junto a los líderes del G7 en el Palacio de Buckingham en Londres. George Bush, Giulio Andreotti, Toshiki Kaifu, John Major, Francois Mitterrand, Brian Mulroney, Jacques Delors, Helmut Kohl y Ruud Lubbers FOTO: AP (detalle) Kim Campbell - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister John Major, European Union Council Chair and Belgium Prime Minister Jean-Luc Dehaene, Canadian Prime Minister Kim Campbell, German Chancellor Helmut Kohl, French President Francois Mitterrand, U.S. President Bill Clinton, Japanese Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa, Vice-President of the European Commission Henning Christophersen and Italian Prime Minister Carlo Azeglio Ciampi pose for photographs prior to the working dinner of the Summit at the prime minister's official residence on July 7, 1993 in Tokyo, Japan. Jean Chrétien - John Major.jpg| Former Canadian prime minister Jean Chrétien and former British prime minister John Major attended Boris Yeltsin's funeral on Wednesday. ((Dmitry Astakhov/Associated Press)) |-| Margaret Thatcher = Margaret Thatcher Margaret Thatcher - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| MARGARET THATCHER: CON EL PRIMER MINISTRO DE CANADÁ, PIERRE TRUDEAU. AP/LaPresse John Turner - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister John Turner with British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher (right) on the front steps of Mrs. Thatcher's country home in Chequers where they had lunch 7/7. Mrs. Geills Turner is at left. Brian Mulroney - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Then Canadian Opposition Leader Brian Mulroney shakes hands with British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher at the British High Commissioner's residence in Ottawa on Sept. 26, 1983. (Ron Poling/Canadian Press) Margaret Thatcher - Stephen Harper.jpg| Laureen and I join all Canadians in saluting the proud life and legacy of Lady Thatcher. Justin Trudeau - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher talking to a young Justin Trudeau (early 80's). Taked to reddit Fuentes Categoría:Canadá-Reino Unido